Rose's Childhood
by lulu8706
Summary: What if Gohan and Videl had had another child? And that child had a child? This is what could have happened if they did...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"GIRL! WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT GOING TO THE PARK!" Rose's father bellowed as he ran to the door as she walked in. Before she could say anything, he was coming toward her, removing his belt. She went for then nearest corner and tried to make herself as small as possible, hoping that he would leave, but he didn't. She closed her eyes becuase she knew what was coming.

All too soon, the belt was upon her. It felt like a flame upon her skin each time she was hit. After about five or six times, she couldn't take it anymore. She tried to move out of the way, but that caused the belt to hit her in head. She instantly felt the blood flowing. With that, she grabbed the belt. When she grabbed it, she yanked it out of her father's hand.

For a second, all he could do was look at her. She would grab the belt every once in a while, but it surprised him every time. He gathered himself quickly and then grabbed her by the hair. He pulled and she stood. He gave her a shove toward the kitchen.

"Get in there and make me and your mom some dinner. And you're going to bed without it!" he called after her.

What did I do? Every kid is suppose to go to the park. And I AM going to get dinner, Rose thought as she cooked. Before she set out the for her mom and dad, she went to the pantry for some of the food she hid there for when she got hungry. She shut the door and went to the cabinet for the plates. She set the table and went to the kitchen door.

"Mom, dad. It's time for dinner."

"You go straight to bed, you hear me?" her father asked in a stern voice.

"Yes, sir." Rose answered as she turned to go upstairs.

"You didn't eat anything, did you? It wouldn't be punishment if you ate something."

"Yes, sir, I know." Rose answered with her back to him, for she didn't want him to see the smile on her face.

"Go to bed. Now, Rose." her father said when she didn't comply immediatly.

"Yes, sir." Rose asnwered as she walked upstairs, the smile still on her face.

Upstairs, after Rose had finished the dinner she wasn't suppose to have, she was lying in her bed, thinking about the open wound on her head. She was sure her parents were done with dinner, and was wanting to talk to her mother. Her mother always told her stories that were fascinating to her. Her father always told her that her mother wasn't always all there, but Rose didn't care. She liked the stories. She loved her mother with all her heart. Rose knew her mother stayed up late, so she waited for a little while longer so that she knew her father would have gone to bed.

Rose tip-toed downstairs to the living room where her mother sat in her favorite chair. She looked more focused tonight. Rose thought her mother was in the best of moods when she didn't seem so sleepy.

"Mom?"

Claudia jupmed and looked at Rose. Rose looked just alike. Long, beautiful black hair, large blue eyes, and fair-colored skin. Rose also had a great power sleeping within her, Claudia could feel it.

"Yes, Rose?" She answered.

"Can I talk to you?"

"Sure. Come sit next to me." Claudia invited, patting the chair on her right. "What is it you want to talk about, honey?"

"Daddy hit me," Rose said quickly, "and made me bleed."

"He what?" Claudia asked, alarmed. "Rose, let me see where daddy hit you." Rose showed her mother the gash that the belt had made on her.

"Rose, I want to ask you something."

"Ok, mom."

"Do you want to get away from daddy?"

"Do you mean it?" Rose asked, a glimmer in her eye. It was then that Claudia realized that Rose hated her father. Even though Claudia was never abused, she could see why Rose hated her father. Claudia never thought that John would do that.

"Rose, I think we might be leaving."

"What? We are?"

"Yes. Are you up to a long car ride?"

"Anything to get away from him, mom. I just don't want to get hit anymore."

"I understand."

"Are we leaving tomorrow?"

"Why not now? Go get your suitcase packed and we'll leave when we're both ready, ok?"

"Ok." Rose said as she jumped up and walked to the door. She got there and turned around.

"Mom?"

"Yes?"

"Where will we go?"

"I think I know. Just go get packed."

"Ok." Rose answered as she turned and went back upstairs.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Claudia had called a cab after she had snuck into her and her husband's room to pack a suitcase. Her and Rose were in the cab adn Claudia had her head against the back of the drivers seat. Would her mom still recognize her? John kept her on so many different medications, she doesn't even remember the last time that she had looked into a mirror. All that kept her going was Rose.

"Mom?" Rose asked, bringing her back to the present.

"Yes, Rose?" Claudia asked, looking at her and forcing herself to smile.

"Don't worry. Where ever we go, we'll be ok. I trust you with my life." Rose said, looking as serious as a heartattack. It brought Claudia sadness at the rate Rose had grown. She was already eight years old and Claudia couldn't remember most of those years. She was determined to see her child grow up, for the rest of their lives.

"Thanks, honey. Don't worry. I'll keep you safe. We should be there soon.

"Ok." Rose replied, holding her favorite rabbit.

After about an hour, the cab stopped at a house in the middle of the woods. Claudia woke Rose up and paid the driver. She got their suitcases out of the trunk and closed it. As the cab drove off, Claudia and Rose walked up to the door. Claudia knocked on the door and hoped for the best.

After a few minutes, a woman answered the door. She looked at Claudia and asked,

"May I help you?"

"Pan?"

"Yes? Wait...Claudia? Is that really you?"

"Yes. Rose, come out and meet your aunt Pan."

"Wha-" Pan said, looked down as Claudia moved Rose from behind her.

"H-h-hi." Rose said.

"Who is it, Pan?" Rose heard a voice say and she ran back behind her mother. The woman walked to the door and stopped in her tracks.

"Clauida? Is that really you, Claudia?"

"Yes, mom. It's me. Rose, come back out here and meet your grandmother."

"What? I have a granddaughter?" The woman asked. Rose came out from behind her mother once again.

"You're my grandma? You're pretty. What's your name?"

"My name is Videl. What's your's?"

"Rose."

"That's a pretty name."

"Thank you. Come on in. It's good to see you again, Claudia." Videl said as she hugged her daughter. Claudia walked through to the living room while her mother shut the door behind them. She did recognize me, Claudia thought as she reached Rose, who seemed to like where she was.

"I'll get you some blankets and pillows and then you and Rose can get some sleep." Pan said. A few minutes later, Claudia and Rose were lying on the hideaway couch. I just hope I dont the right thing, Claudia thought as she drifted asleep.

John awoke the next morning and found that Claudia wasn't in thier bed. Maybe she went to the bathroom, he thought as he got up and went downstairs to the kitchen.

When he got there, he saw a piece of paper on the table. He picked it and read what it said,

John,

Hitting Rose was the last straw. Rose came to me and told me what you done to her. We left and I'm keeping the bank acount. It was in my name, anyway. You can keep the house and car. Me and Rose will be back for our things.

Goodbye,

Claudia

John re-read it twice before it finally sunk in. After it did, he crumpled it up and said,

"I promise to find you and make you pay. No one, I mean NO ONE leaves me unless I say so!"

Claudia woke with a start. She had dreamed that John was after her to kill her. She shivered and got up to go into the kitchen. Once there, her grandmother, Chi chi, was standing at the stove, cooking breakfast.

"Good morning. Did you sleep well last night?"

"I guess so. It's nice to see you again, grandma." Claudia said as she gave her grandmother a hug. She sat at the table and remembered breakfasts from when she was little.

A few minutes later, Goten walked into the kitchen.

"Smells good, mom." He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Claudia. "Claudia?"

"Yes?" Claudia asked, being pulled back into the present.

"What happened to you?"

"Huh?"

"That's a good question. What did happen? You look like you've been out of it."

"I do? I haven't looked into a mirror for no telling how long. I don't know if I want to or not."

"Well, whatever the cause, some time at home will make that go away."

"Yeah, I guess it will. Some of your pancakes may help, too." Claudia said with a twinkle in her eye and a laugh in her voice.

"Well, I guess you'll have to wait just like the rest of us." Chi chi said with a chuckle.

Rose was standing at the foor, unnoticed, watching her mother laughing. She never saw her do that before. Mom's so pretty when she laughs, Rose thought. At that point, she was almost ran over by a man trying to get into the kitchen.

"Whoa. Be careful." The man said. He had black hair just like her. HE wore an orange outfit with blue clothes underneath. His shoes were blue and were kept on his feeet by pieces of rope. Rose thought that he didn't give off the same vibes as all the other adults. He felt more like a big kid.

"Hi. I'm Rose. What's your name?" Rose asked since he felt like a kid, just like her.

"My name's Goku. Nice to meet you, Rose." Goku said as he picked her up. He looked up and saw Claudia. "Claudia! It's been a while!"

"Yeah. Rose really seems to like you, grandpa."

"Grandpa? He's your grandpa? I thought he was just a big kid." That made everyone laugh.

"No, he's your great-grandpa. You can just call him grandpa Goku." Claudia said when she finally stopped laughing.

"Ok." Rose said.

"And this is your great-grandma Chi chi. You can call her grandma Chi chi." Claudia explained, pointing at the woman standing at the stove.

During breakfast, Rose's mom introduced her to all of her family. Rose didn't even know that she HAD family other than her mother and father.

"Claudia, have you told Rose of her heritage?" Goku asked Claudia as they were finishing breakfast.

"No. John kept me on so many medications that I didn't even know where I was most of the time. I would have, but I couldn't."

"Well, I think it's time she learned. Come on guys, we'll go outside with Rose while the women clean up the breakfast dishes."

"Mom, can I?" Rose said, looking at Claudia with her eyes twinkling.

"Sure. He's your grandpa. I trust him." Claudia had never seen her so excited.

"Yay!" Rose said, jumping out of her chair.

"She's really excited. Let's go." Rose's grandpa Gohan said as he pushed in his chair.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Rose, Goku, Gohan, and Goten were all sitting out in the grass in the back yard. Goku looked at his sons, sitting on either side of him, then at Rose, who sat across of him.

"Rose, there's something you need to know about your bloodline. You're not exactly human."

"What? How am I not human?" Rose asked, confused. "Wait, now I know why daddy's belt never hurt that much. Even when he hit me on the head last night with the buckle."

"He what?" Gohan cried, standing up. "Rose, does Claudia know about this?"

"Yes, sir. That's why we came here. But that's not why we came out here." Rose said to her grandfather. "Grandpa Goku, what were you talking about when you said that I wasn't exactly human? What else am I?" She asked, looking at her great-grandfather.

You're something called a Saiyan. You ahve genes of a Saiyan, but you can't do everything we can. But that's ok. We can show you something that we can do, but you can't. It's pretty much the only thing. Watch." Goku explained as he stood up.

He looked at Rose adn smiled. All of a sudden, he started to yell and Rose jumped. As she watched her great-grandfather, she noticed that something felt as if it were rising inside of her. As she watched, she saw his hair go from jet black to blonde. Rose was so dumbfounded that her mouth dropped open.

"What was that? When you yelled, I felt something, and why did your hair turn blonde like that?"

Goku laughed. "That feeling you got was called 'sensing'. If fe;t like it went up because my power level went up. You can learn moves, like this." Goku explained as he put his hand up and some yellow light shot out of it. "But you can't turn super, like me and the boys can."

"Ok. I can live with that. What else can I do?" Rose asked, getting excited.

Claudia was watching Rose through the kitchen window. Videl walked up behind her and said, "Claudia, Rose is so beautiful. But then agian, look at her mother."

"Oh, mom. Pan's always been the pretty one, but Rose is beautiful. I just wish I had known John was abusive beofre. that's why we came here. John was hitting her with his belt. I didn't know that he was doing it because I was always on medication and Rose never told me until last night. When she told me, the first thing I thought was that I was so blind. How could I not see that she was being abused?"

"Claudia, it's not your fault. Her father apearntly didn't have his prioities striaght." Videl said, laying her hand on Claudia's shoulder.

"John isn't her father. Her father died the same day that I found out I was pregnant with her." Claudia said, still looking at her only child through the window.

"What? He isn't? Does she know?" Chi chi asked.

"No. I haven't told her yet. I don't know if she's old enough to not."

"You should. She has the right to know." Claudia looked at her sister. who she was always close to.

"Yeah. I guess you're right." Claudia said with a deep sigh.

John was pacing the floor, waiting for Claudia to come back. She'll regret everything she put in that letter, he thought. He sat at the table when hw heard the doorbell. That better be them, he thought as he went to answer the door. Just as he thought, it was them.

"What do you think you're doing, just running off like that? You had me worried sick!"

"John, cut the crap. All we came here for was the rest of our clothes." Claudia said as she came in. Rose came in right behind her.

"Hey, sweetie. I'm glad you decided to come home." John said as he looked at her.

"Don't call me that." Rose practiclly growled at him.

"What else is a daddy suppose to call his little girl?"

"You're not my daddy." Rose said lightly.

"Hmm? I couldn't understadn you sweetheart."

"You are NOT my daddy!" Rose screamed and ran up the stairs. He stood in disbelief for a second, and then ran upstairs to his room, where Claudia was filling up a suitcase.

"What are you telling Rose? She just told me that I wasn't her father."

"Well, it's the truth, ain't it?"

"Yes, but-"

"Enough said."

"But I raised her!" John yelled.

"That doesn't make you her father!" Claudia scremaed back. Unnoticed, Rose was at the door. John was staring at Claudia as if she were something he didn't agree with too well. Right before Rose's eyes, John smacked Claudia and she fell on the bed.

"NOOO!" Rose screamed. She didn't realize that she moved until she saw her father on the floor, his knee broken. "Don't you EVER hit my mother again, you hear me, you good-for-nothing jerk!" Rose screamed as her mother held her back.

"Get that brat away from me!" John shouted at Claudia

"Rose! Rose, calm down." Claudia said, shaking Rose just enough to make her realize where she was. Rose looked at her mother, at John, and then screamed.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Later that day, when Rose and Claudia were heading back out to Goku's, Claudia was worried. That was nothing but a tap. I'm glad she wasn't too mad. I better make sure that she learns to keep her anger in check.

"Mommy, I didn't mean to hit him, I promise. I saw him hit you, and I- I guess I just snapped." Rose said, tears streaming down her face. She just couldn't believe it. First, she had told him that he wasn't her father, and then she hit him. "I'm a bad daughter. I bet I'm the only girl on earth that denied daddy and then hit him."

"Rose, don't be so hard on yourself. It's hard for us to keep our calm, with that's in our blood. Rose," Claudia said, ready to tell Rose what she needed to know, "he's not your father. You were right when you told him he wasn't your daddy."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"What happened to my real daddy? What's his name?"

"His name was Jay, and he died the day I found out I was pregnant with you. Everyone says that you look so much like me, but when I look at you, I see your father. When I lost your father, I think a little of his spirit went to you."

"Really? Was daddy nice? Unlike John?"

"He was everything John wasn't. He was nice, funny, kind. I still miss him, but knowing that I have you, it's been a lot easier to get over him."

"So, how do I resmble daddy?"

"You're shy around older people, like he was. well, except grandpa Goku." Claudia said, laughing.

"You're so pretty when you laugh, mommy. You should laugh more often." Rose said, looking at her. She never looked prettier, Rose thought. I wonder if I'll ever be that pretty when I get bigger.

"Why, thank you, Rose. I'll keep that in mind. Rose?"

"Yes, mommy?"

"Are you ok with this? With us leaving, I mean."

"Of course. Why?"

"You just seem so calm about it. Why is that?"

"I hate him." Rose said calmly. That was all that needed to be said.

"She hates me. I raised her and gave her all she needed, and this is all I get?" John said to himself at the hospital. "And that good-for-nothing mother of hers. I take her in and love her for eight years, adn this is the thanks I get?"

After thinking for a while, his eyes burned with hate. "I swear, if I do nothing else with this life, I'm gonna find out where they are and I'm gonna kill that woman that Rose calls her 'mother'. Then I'll get custody of her. Then she'll regret ever wanting to hit me. If it's the last thing I do, I swear, I will kill Claudia!"

When Rose got home, she went to the back yard and sat. She couldn't believe that all this had happened so fast. If she had known this would happen when she told her mother that she was hit, she would told her a lot sooner. She was glad to be away from the man that posed as her father. How could I ever call him dad? He's not my father. Rose was furious with herself. Suddenly, she noticed that she was crying.

Claudia was watching from the kitchen window. Rose had her back to the house, so Claudia couldn't tell if hse were crying or not. She didn't know what to think about what had happened. She was furious with herself. How could I have missed Rose being beat? What kind of mother am I? Caludia tasted blood. She must have been biting her lip, which happened when she was angry or upset.

Chi chi walked in and saw her granddaughter crying, looking out the window.

"Claudia, honey, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" She asked as she rushed to the window.

"Was I? I didn't even realize it." Claudia said, smiling through her tears. "I can't believe that I allowed Rose to be abused. I should have realized it."

"Claudia, don't beat yourself up over it. You couldn't do anything about it. He had you on medications." Chi chi said in a soft voice.

"Yes, I know that, but sometimes he'd forget to give me the pills, and I'd be clearheaded. I should have noticed bruises during those times, but I didn't." Claudia said, her head hanging.

Rose turned when she heard grandpa Goku say her name. She wiped the tears from her eyes right before she turned.

"Yes?" Rose asked.

"Rose, you've been crying. What's wrong?"

"That man I called my father, that's what's wrong." She said bitterly, her eyes glowing with hate.

"What makes you hate your father so much?" Goku asked, never seeing so much hate in the eyes of someone so young.

"He wasn't my real father." Rose answered.

"Really?" Goku asked, a little surprised.

"Yes. My real father died the day that mom found out she was pregnant with me."

"When did you find this out?"

"Just today. Now I know why he beat me all the time. I wasn't his, sp he didn't see anything wrong with it."

"Oh, I see. Rose, how would you like to go in for a nice, tall glass of milk?"

"Sure." Rose said, a smile coming to her face.

"Come on." Goku siad, taking her hand.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Mom, when do I get to go back to school?" Rose asked a few days later. She liekd taking some time off from schoo, but enough was enough. She was getting bored of all the walks she took. Besides, studying kept her mind busy.

"Well, me and grandma Chi chi had been talking about that, and we secided to we would honeschool you." Claudia answered.

"Homeschool?"

"Yes."

"But what about the school I was going to?"

"I've pulled you out of that school. From now on, grandma Chi chi is going to teach you. She taught me, aunt Pan, grandpa Gohan, and uncle Goten. We turned out fine."

"Oh, I see. You want it to be a family thing."

"Yep."

"What about when grandma Chi chi passes away? Will grandma Videl take over?" Rose asked.

"I guess so. Well, grandma Chi chi is waiting for you to go tell her you're ready to learn. Go on."

As Rose left the room, she turned to her mother and said, "I love you, mommy."

"I love you, too, Rose." Claudia answered. She still couldn't believe that her little girl was growing up so fast.

A few weeks later, John was out of the hospital, but still on crutches. He was at the post office, getting Claudia's address. He thought he had an idea where she would have gone.

"Here you are, sir." the recpetionist said. He looked at the address and smiled. Now all I have to do, he thought to himself, is figure out how long to wait and how to kill her.

Rose had done her homework and was watching her grandpas and uncle out the window. They were doing what they called 'training'. She wanted to do that, too. It looked like fun.

She got up and went into the kitchen, where gradnma Chi chi was cooking supper.

"Grandma?"

"Yes, Rose?" Chi chi replied, chopping an onion.

"I'm done with my homework. Can I go outside?"

"Yes, you may."

"Thank you." Rose said as she went out the door.

Outside, Rose sat by the house and watched her family. After a few minutes, Goku glanced over and saw her. Goten thought he was going to catch him off guard and sent a punch toward his face. Rose sucked in her breath, thinking that he was going to be hit, but Goku caught his son's hand and looked at him. He smiled and said,

"Hey, you're getting better at catching people off guard. Keep up the good work. I'll be right back." He let go of Goten's hand and walked over to Rose.

"Been sitting there long?"

"No."

"Oh. Get your homework done?"

"Yep."

"Good."

"Grandpa?"

"Yes?"

"Can I play, too? I wanna learn to do what you can do."

"We're not playing, Rose. This is how we stay strong. It's a lot of hard work." Goku explained.

"Oh." Rose said, sounding defeated. "Ok."

"But, I think I know someone that will do this with you. He's not as strong as us, but he'll teach you just fine. How about that?" Rose's eyes lit up.

"Ok!" She answered.

"We better talk to mom and grandma Chi chi first, ok?"

"Ok." Rose said, getting up. "Can I go ask now?"

"Go ask mom. I better talk to grandma."

"Ok."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

That night at supper, Rose looked at her grandfather and asked,

"Can you ask her now?"

"Have you asked your mom?"

"Yes. Mommy said yes. But if grandma says no, then it's no."

"What? What do you need to ask me?" Chi chi asked.

"Well, Rose wants to start training with us. I promise to let her start with Krillin and not let her do anything that will cause her to get hurt. I also promise to not let her train if she's not done with her homework. She has a lot of potential, but she is also very smart. and I don't want to see either go to waste." Goku explained.

"Well, I don't know." Chi chi said.

"Please grandma? I promise to do all my homework first before I trian every single day." Rose pleaded, her face desprate.

"Well, if she has potential, it shouldn't go to waste. Plus, you are smart, and I'm defenitly not going to let that go to waste. If I let you, do you promise to keep your grades up?"

"Yes, ma'am." Rose said.

"Ok."

"YAY!" Rose cried, jumping from her seat. She realized what she done and blushed, sitting back down. Everyone got a good laugh out of it.

The next morning, Rose was sitting at the table, finishing her breakfast. She looked at Chi chi and said,

"Grandma, can we get started right after breakfast? I bet mommy would do the dishes for you. Or maybe even aunt Pan could."

"Well, you'd have to ask them. I don't mind starting earlier."

"Ok." Rose said. She ran into the living room, looking for her mom. She wasn't there, so Rose went to the backyard where she found Pan working in the flower garden. Rose tapped Pan on the shoulder, causing her to jump.

"Oops. Sorry, aunt Pan. I wanted to ask you something, since I couldn't find mom." Rose explained.

"Ok. What is it you wanted to ask?"

"Do you think that you could do the dishes so that grandma Chi chi could get started on my lessons early today?"

"Sure."

"Yay! Well, everyone is done eating. Do you think that you can do it now?"

"Sure. Let's go." Pan said as she stood up. Rose ran back toward rhw house. She didn't realize that Goku was standing in the doorway, and ran right into him and fell over.

"Well, you better watch where you're going, Rose." Goku said, helping her up.

"Sorry. Grandma's gonna get started on my lessons early today."

"Oh? I guess I oughta go talk to Krillin. I'll be back a little before your lessons are over. Come on outside when you get done with your homework, ok?" Goku said.

"Ok, grandpa." Rose said, walking into the house.

Rose got done with her homework and then rushed to the kitchen door.

"Rose." That made her freeze in her tracks.

"Yes, grandma?"

"Are you done with your homework?"

"Yes, ma'am." Rose said, turning around.

"Ok. Go on outside."

"Ok." Rose said, opening the door. When she got outside, she saw her grandfather standing next to someone with no hair and just about as tall as she was.

"Grandpa." Rose said as she walked up.

"Hi, Rose. Did you get your homework done?"

"Yes."

"Good. Rose, I want you to meet Krillin. He's gonna help you train." Goku explained.

"Hi, Rose. You're as pretty as your mom." Krillin said.

"Thank you. It's ok if you teach me?"

"Ok." Rose said. She put her fists up like she had seen on tv. "I'm ready. Let's get started."

Hey, now. Not so fast. I have to teach you some things, first." Krillin said.

"Oh." Rose said, dropping her hands. "Like what?"

"Well, do you know how to fly?"

"What? But that's impossible."

"We got a lot to do, then. I guess you can help us, Goku."

"Ok."

Rose caught on quickly. She was able to keep up with her training and and maintain at least high B's. That made both her grandmother and her grandfather happy. It was a few months later, and it was Rose's birthday. Goku had gotten her a surprise, but she couldn't have it until she was done with her homework.

She had just gotten outside from doing her homework, and saw a really tall, green person with big ears. Rose didn't want to make him feel bad, so she went up to Goku and said,

"Grandpa, where's Krillin?"

"I think you're doing well enough to get a new trainer. The next level is Piccolo." Goku explained, pointing at the tall green man.

"Nice to meet you, sir." Rose said.

"Same here." Piccolo said. All of a suddne, he threw a punch at Rose, who barely dodged it. "Ok. We'll have to work on that a little." Piccolo said. "Hope you don't mind long hours."

"Nope. I'll train all you want. I enjoy doing this." Rose said.

"Ok." Piccolo said.

John had been watching Rose from the woods for the past few months. He saw that she was getting stronger and bigger everyday. One day, she was playing outside by herself, and that gave John an idea. I'll wait a few years, when they think that I've forgotten all about them, and then I'll kidnap her. Heh heh heh. That'll teach them all to think that I would forget, let alone forgive Claudia.

At that instant, Rose looked his way and he went back to where he had his car, planning on how he would kidnap her.

Rose was playing outside, Piccolo was under the weather that day, so she wasn't training. As she looked at the little town she made out of rocks, she thought shw saw something moving in the woods. She walked over to look, but didn't see anything. She went back to her little rock town to finish it.

She found some oblong rocks and had an idea. She went inside to see if she could get some paint and brushes. When she got in the kitchen, there wa sa woman with blue hair sitting at the table with her grandma Chi chi. She all of a sudden felt very shy.

Chi chi looked up and saw her. She smiled and said,

"Bulma, I want you to meet my great-granddaughter, Rose. Rose, I want you to meet my friend, Bulma."

"Hello. It's nice to meet you, ma'am." Rose said, walking over to her grandmother. "Grandma, do you have any fingerpaints? I want to make some people for my little rock town." Rose explained, taking her rocks from her pocket.

"Sure. I'll be right back. You can stay here and talk to Bulma." Chi chi said.

"Ok. Thanks." Rose said as she sat at the table.

"Your grandma has told me a lot about you." Bulma said.

"Really? I'm no one important."

"Well, you are to her. She says that you're really smart. Do you know what you want to be when you grow up?" Bulma asked, noticing Chi chi at the door, but not saying anything.

"That's an easy one. I use to want to be a doctor or a scientist. But now that grandma Chi chi has started to teach me, I want to be a school teacher." Rose said. Just as Rose said that, Chi chi walked into the room with the paints.

"I brought some paint brushes and plates, too. That way you won't get as messy. Go have fun." Chi chi said.

"Thank you. Oh, and I knew you were standing there the whole time, but I was telling the truth. I really do want to be a teacher." Rose said as she walked out the door.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

It was New Year's Eve and Goku was going to take Rose somewhere. She had no clue where, but she was to meet more people. I don't think I've met this many people in my whole life. I don't even know all the kids in my class, Rose thought to herself.

Goku had told her that she was doing really well with her training and her flying. He also told her that she was ready for a different type of training. She trusted him, so she said ok.

Rose didn't know how he had done it, but Goku had some how gotten Chi chi to agree. All Rose really knew was that she had two days off of her school work.

It was after breakfast, and Goku was ready to go. Chi chi was giving Goku some last minute warnings.

"Goku, you make sure that you be careful with her in there. You make sure she eats right and don't keep her up too late, ok?"

"Ok. I promise." Goku said.

"Good. Rose," Chic chi said, looking at her, "you behave yourself, ok?"

"Ok." Rose agreed. About ten minutes later, they were off. Rose had never flew this far before. She looked at Goku and asked,

"Grandpa, what happens if I can't make it? I never flew this far before."

"Well, if you think that you can't make it, tell me and I'll carry you the rest of the way, ok?"

"Ok." Rose said, looking out at the vast sky, just wondering what was out there. After about fifteen minutes, she saw a tower off in the distance.

"Grandpa, what's that?" Rose asked, pointing at the tower.

"That's where we're going. You doing ok?" Goku asked.

"Yes. I'm going better than I thought I would."

"Yeah, me, too. Ok, we're almost there. We have to fly up to the top of the tower. There's a big platform that's called 'Dende's Lookout'." Goku explained.

"Really? Why's it called that?" Rose asked.

"Cause the gaurdian of the earth lives there. His name is Dende."

"Oh. I get it. But what does that have to do with me?"

"There's a room up there called the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. That's where we're heading."

"What's it for?"

"It's for training. In there, its a whole year for a day out here."

"Oh, wow! That's amazing!" Rose said as they turned to go up. "So, what your saying is that we're going to go in that room and we're gonna train for a whole year, but only a day will pass out here?" rose tried to explain to herself.

"Yep. Plus, you also get to meet the guardian of the earth and his friend, Mr. Popo." Goku said.

"Ok." Rose said. A few minutes later, a platform came into view. I can make it. It shouldn't be that much farther. I know I can hold out until I get there, Rose thought to herself. After a few seconds, she was falling. She sucked in her breath and waited to hit the ground. She didn't think she would ever stop falling. Then she did.

"Am I dead?" Rose asked.

"No." Goku answered. "Why didn't you tell me you couldn't fly any further?"

"I thought I could make it."

"Well, don't tell grandma. Either of them. Or your mom, for that matter. They'd never let me take you here again."

"Ok. I promise." Rose said. As they landed, Goku set her down and said,

"Mr. Popo! Dende! We're here!" A tall, green man, just like Piccolo, and a shorter, black man came out to greet them.

"Hello, Goku. It's nice to see you." The green man said in a soft, kind voice. Piccolo had a very gruff, sometimes even mean, voice.

"It's nice to see you, too, Dende. How have you been, Mr. Popo?" Goku asked the black man.

"Oh, I've been fine. Who is this?" Mr. Popo asked.

"This is Rose. She's going to go into the chamber with me." Goku explained. "Say hi, Rose."

"Hi," Rose said, "it's nice to meet both of you."

"It's nice to meet you, too, Rose." Dende said.

"I like your voice. It's soft, like you have a good heart." Rose said. Dende was surprised. He had never had anyone say something like that to him before.

"Um, thanks." Dende said.

"Rose, how old are you?" Mr. Popo asked.

"I'm nine. You know what?" she asked.

"No, what?"

"I can feel that you are a good person. There isn't a trace of meaness in you."

"Oh?" Mr. Popo said.

"Yes, sir. I'm very glad that I met you both. I hope I can talk to you more some other time, but I do believe that me and grandpa Goku are here to do something." Rose explained, apparently very serious.

"Oh, yes." Mr. Popo said. "The room is ready, if you are."

"Ok. Ready, Rose?" Goku asked.

"Yep." Rose replied, a smile on her face.

"Ok, Mr. Popo, we're ready." Goku said, turning to him.

"This way." Mr. Popo said, heading toward a building. Goku followed suit, and Rose followed him. When they got to a door, they stopped.

"Goku, do you think she can last the whole year?" Mr. Popo asked.

"Yes. She has a lot of potential. She just started training with Piccolo a couple of months ago and has almost surpassed him."

"Really" That's amazing." Mr. Popo said.

"Are we ready grandpa? I'm ready to train with you." Rose said, getting excited.

"Yes, Rose. We're ready." Goku said to her. "I can't wait to unlock your potential."

"Oh." Rose said, a little confused.

"I'll explain a little later." Goku said, opening the door. "Ladies first." he said, stepping back so Rose could go in.

When she stepped into the room, she noticed that she felt heavier. She looked around and that just beyond the living quarters, there was nothing but white. She brought her eyebrows together in confusion. She turned to her grandfather and said,

"I don't get it. There's the living quarters, and then nothing but white. Is the white where we train?"

"Yep. Never go out to far. If you lose sight of this room, scream and I'll look for you, ok?" Goku explained.

"Ok. Grandpa, why do I feel heavier?" Rose asked.

"This place had one hundred times more gravity than earth. This way, out muscles can strengthen up while we're here. Let's get started." Goku said.

Rose was in a meadow, loolking at all the beautiful flowers. She looked up and saw a clear blue sky and bright sun. She looked around her and saw nothing but the meadow in all directions as far as she could see. Rose decided to see how far the meadow went, so she started to walk. She walked and walked, not finding the end of the meadow. Rose was getting tired, so she sat to rest.

She must have fallen asleep, because the next thing she knew, she was waking up, choking on smoke. She looked behind her, and saw that the meadow was on fire. She stood up and tried to run, but her legs wouldn't move. She tried to fly up, but she couldn't do that, either. All she could do was watch the fire come closer and closer. As it did so, Rose could feel the heat. It was getting hotter and hotter. The fire engulfed her and she screamed. She woke up to Goku shaking her. She screamed once more and looked at him.

Goku was surprised that she didn't start to cry. She was screaming loud enough to wake King Ki on Snake Way. Rose looked at him and relaxed.

"Are you ok?" Goku asked.

"Yes. How long have I been asleep?"

"A couple of days. You should lay off your training for a couple of days."

"Why?"

"You trained so much that you blacked out. You're just gonna rest up for a couple of days and then you can start training again, ok?"

"Ok."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Rose, we're leaving in a couple of minutes. Are you ready?" Goku asked.

"Yes, grandpa. Have I improved?"

"Yes, you have. You also done something that I didn't think you could do."

"What was that?"

"You turned super right before you passed out. I guess that your body uses that as a last resort. That's a good thing, though."

"How's that?"

"That means that you have very great potential and I got to see it."

Rose smiled and thought about how happy her grandfather was. She also wondered if her mother would be proud of her.

"Ok, Rose. It's time to go. I want you to know that you're gonna feel lighter for a little while after we get out."

"Ok." Rose said as the door opened. They walked out to find a crowd. Piccolo, Krillin, Claudia, Pan, Gohan, Goten, Videl, Bulma, and two other people she didn't even recongnize.

As Rose walked out, they all turned around. They all seemed amazed about something. "What?" Rose asked.

"That, that power! I've never felt a power like that on someone that young!" The man with black hair that she didn't know said. The other guy had purple hair.

"Dad's right. " the purple haired mand agreed.

"Yeah. She's progessed a lot." Goku said. "I'm happy with our training. Rose had fun, too. Didn't you?"

"Yes. I feel a lot strogner." Rose saod. She walked up to the man with black hair and said. "Hi. My name is Rose. What's your's?" She thought he looked scary, but she knew she had to learn to swallow her fear.

"Child, why did you ask a question like that?" He said.

"Because I want to know your name, that's why." Rose said boldly.

"You have a lot of courage. Most kids your age are afraid to even look at me. But, my name is Vegeta." He said.

"Thank you." Rose said and looked at the man with purple hair. "You already know my name. What's your's?"

"Trunks."

"Nice to meet you, Trunks. And you, too, Vegeta." Rose said, looking at him.

"Same here." Trunks said with a smile. Vegeta just grunted.

After they had gotten home, Claudia decided to make Rose's favorite lunch. Goku, Rose, Claudia, Pan, and Chi chi were sitting at the table eating when Rose said,

"Guess what I can do, grandma?"

"What's that?" Chi chi asked.

"Grandpa said that I can turn super, but only as a last resort."

"What?" Chi chi asked, frozen in place.

"Is-is that a bad thing?" Rose said, starting to worry that something was wrong.

"No, it's not a bad thing, Rose." Goku said quickly. "Grandma's just, surprised, that's all."

"Oh." Rose said, relaxing.

"But, I thought hat you said Rose couldn't do that?" Claudia asked, bringing her eyebrows together.

"I did. While we were in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, Rose was training like there was no tomorrow. She finally exhausted herself. For about then mintues, she turned super and just kept going. I didn't do anything because I wanted to see what was going to happen.

"Before long, she was on the ground. She had passed out from exhaustion. She slept for a couple of days, then woke up from a nightmare. I had her rest for a couple more days after that. She didn't do it again, so I thought it was a last resort mechanism that her body has.

"That's a good thing, too. She can't over use it this way" Goku explained as they finished eating.

"Oh, thank goodenss!" Chi chi cried after he was done. "Rose, you start your lessons agian tomorrow."

"Ok. Am I still making good grades?"

"Yes. In fact, you've raised them from high B's to low A's. I'm proud of you."

"Really? I've been trying harder." Rose said.

"Well, keep it up, ok?"

"Ok."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

John was still watching Rose from the woods a year later. She's really grown, he thought. She must be ten by now, even though she looks a little older. She was playing in some sand with some toy cars and little oblong rocks that she had put paint on. She had made a little town with the sand. John guessed that the painted rocks were the people. She has a good imagination, John thought. I wonder if she ever thinks about me?

Well, that don't matter. She'll have all the time in the world soon enough John thought to himself and chuckled. Rose looked toward him and he crept into the woods, out of sight.

Rose was playing with her sand town when she thought she heard someone laugh. She looked toward the woods, and saw the bushes rustle. She squinted so she could foucus a little farther into the woods, hoping to see a deer, maybe a rabbit. She didn't see anything, so she went back to playing.

Rose was sitting in her room, thinking about all that had happened in the past year and a half or so, and wondered if her step-father ever thought about her. Does he miss me? Or does he hate me for telling mom he hit me?If I could see him once more, I'd ask him, Rose thought. Then she had a thought that was scarier than him hating her. What if he hates mom? What if he's been trying to find us so he can hurt her?

I'll protect her. He'll have to hurt me to hurt her. Rose kind of did wish that he would find him so she could tell him how she felt about him. At that, Claudia walked in and sat on the bed.

"Hey, Rose. How would you like to go to town with me today?" Claudia said as she sat down.

"Sure. What are we going to town for?"

"I'm going to go get grocceries. I thought maybe you could go with me and get away from the house. Maybe we can go eat lunch together."

"Ok. Let me get ready." Rose said excitedly.

As they were headed to town, Rose asked,

"Mom, do you ever think about John?" This surprised Claudia. She had just been thinking earlier that day if Rose ever thought about him.

"Every once in while. Why?"

"I was wondering if you ever did right before you came into my room. Did you ever love him?"

"At first I did. When we first met, he was sweet, kind and funny. But after you were born, he started to put me on medications."

"When did you stop loving him?"

"I think it was when you were two. We had been gone most of the day, but got home before John. There was a message on the answering machine. I checked the message, and it was a woman asking when she could see John again. She left a number, so I called it. When the woman answered, I asked if she had called for John. She said yes and asked if I was his sister. I told her no, I was his wife, and she hung up the phone.

"That's when I realized he didn't love me anymore. I can't love someone that doesn't love me." Claudia explained.

"Oh, mom," was all that Rose could say.

After they had gotten home, Claudia was putting away groccieries. She was thinking about what she had told Rose. Was it too much, she thought. Well, she had asked, and I kept telling myself that I was going to tell her the truth. She deserves to know, with all she's went through. I just hope I done the right thing.

"Claudia," She heard her grandmother say, makinging her jump.

"Yes?" Claudia asnwered, her heart still pounding.

"Oh, I didn't mean to scare you. Would you like some help?"

"Sure."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

John was sitting at home, trying to watch the news. He couldn't stay focused because he was thinking of how he was going to get Rose without causing a scene. When I get her, he thought to himself, trying to watch the woman telling the weather, what should I do? I know, I'll get a cell phone and leave the number on a piece of paper taped to the back door. Perfect. When Claudia comes to get Rose, she'll never know what hit her.

A few weeks later, Rose was looking out the window, watching the rain. She watched for a couple more minutes, then went to find grandpa Goku. When she found him, he was in the kitchen, eating a snack.

"Grandpa." Rose said, He jumped and turned around, looking at her. He had a noodle hanging off his chin. "Oops. Didn't mean to scare you. I'm bored." Rose said as he picked the noodle off his chin and ate it.

"Well, sit down here and we'll find something to do after I get done." Goku said. She sat and waited for him to get done. He sat his bowl in the sink and then sat back down.

"How about you tell me about your dad?"

"Which one? My real dad or John?"

"How about both? Do you remember your real dad?"

"No. Mom said he died the same day that she found out she was pregnant with me. She believes that some of his spirit went to me." Rose explained. "But she did tell me that he loved her a lot. She said that she loved him just as much, if not more."

"I bet she did. What about John?"

"He didn't love her. He was seeing another woman when I was two. When mom found out, she said that's when she stopped loving him. She couldn't love someone that didn't love her. Besides, he hit me. I'm glad I never have to see him agian." Rose said, as serious as she was when she was training.

"You don't like him, do you?" Goku asked.

"No, I don't like him," Rose said, her eyes glowing with hate, "I hate him. I already broke his knee." She said this with the calm of a deer eating in a field, undetected. Goku's eyes widened, then he brought his eyebrows together.

"Rose, never hold a grudge. It makes your life a lot harder. You need to learn to forgive and forget."

"But-"

"No. It doesn't matter. Trust me. If you knew what me, Gohan, and Goten went through in our lives, you'd understand more." He interupted. He had never talked to her like that before, so she decided to take his advice.

"Ok, grandpa. I'll try."

"Good girl."

Tonight's the night, John thought to himself as he wrote a note. He had decided to wait until midnight and take her while she was sleeping. I'll just leave the note on her pillow. This is going to be great, he thought as he finished the note. He foleded it up and put it in his pocket. He grabbed his jacket and went out the door.

Rose awoke to something touching her face. She looked up as John covered her mouth and, putting a gloved finger to his lips, telling her to be quite. She was too scared to say anything, so she nodded, showing that she understood.

"Get up." John whispered to her. As soon as she stood up, John hit her and she blacked out.

The next morning, Claudia noticed that Rose wasn't at breakfast. That was unusual. Rose had an apetite that could almost rival Goku's.

"I'm going to go wake up Rose. I hope she's not sick." Claudia said, getting up. She went into her daughter's room, but Rose wasn't there. She must be in the bathroom, Claudia thought. Right as she went to turn to leave, a folded piece of paper laying on the pillow on the bed caught her eye. She picked it up and read it,

Claudia,

I've taken Rose. I've been watching her for years. She's really grown, but that's beside the point. If Rose means anything to you, you better call me at 1-683-555-6268. Don't think this is a joke. I can take her life at any time.

There was a scream and everyone jumped out of their seats. They rushed to Rose's room to see Claudia laying on the floor. Goku seen the paper, picked it up, and read it. After he had read it, Goku looked into the distance, crumpling the paper.

"What happened?" Chi chi asked, on the floor next to her granddaughter, trying to revive her.

"She's been kidnapped. Wake Claudia up and make sure she's ok."

When Rose woke up, she was sore from where John had hit her. She tried to sit up, but found out that her hands and feet were tied. It was completely dark, so she couldn't see. When she became completely concise, she realized she was moving. She couldn't talk because of a gag in her mouth. She struggled, and then eventually got to where she could sit up. She tried to talk, but it was muffled because of the gag. All that had happened came rushing back and she began to hyperventilate, not knowing what was going to happen to her.

John must have heard her breathing, because he looked into the rearview mirror and just laughed. This scared her so much, it made it even harder to breath.

"You know what? You're mother's never going to know what hit her. As soon as she calls me, she's going to try and come get you. That's the last mistake she's ever going to make. Then it's your turn." By this time, Rose couldn't breath at all and then she passed.

"Rose!" Claudia screamed as she came to. She sat up and looked around. Was it all a dream, she thought as she looked at her grandmother.

"Hi. You took quite a fall."

"Where's Rose?" Claudia asked.

"Honey, someone kidnapped her. they left a cell phone number. Are you up to calling them? Or do you want to rest for a while?"

"No. I'll call now." Claudia said as he got up.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Claudia's hand trembled as she dialed the number. The sun had come up by this time, but in Claudia's heart, it was the darest day she had ever seen. She brought the phone to her hear and listened to it ring on the other side. It rang five times before anyone answered.

"Hello?" A fimillar voice rasped.

"John! Where's Rose? Is she safe?" Claudia shot out in rapid fire.

"She's fine. Under the circumstances, anyway."

"Let me talk to her."

"She's a little tied up at the moment, so to speak." John siad calmly, chuckling at his joke.

"I swear, if you hurt her-"

"Why would I hurt my child?"

"Your not my daddy!" Claudia heard Rose scream in the background.

"ROSE!" Claudia screamed. "Why, John? Why? Why put Rose through this?"

"Why? Because it was all the little brat's fault that you left! No one leaves me, Claudia, NO ONE! If you want your presious daughter back, you better come get her. We're at the summer cabin. You better come alone or Rose will pay for this. That's not a threat, it's a promise." John said, and closed the cell phone. He turned to look at Rose, who was tied to a chair in the middle of the living room. She was crying, but John could tell she didn't want to.

"What's wrong, baby girl?" John said, kneeling on the floor beside her. He laid his hand on her arm.

"Don't touch me. You know what's wrong. If you hurt me, my mom would surely kill you." Rose said through clenched teeth.

"Don't be so hateful. You act like I'm going to hurt you." John said softly.

"Like you haven't before?" Rose asked.

"You always brought that upon yourself."

"And how? By going to the park? I WAS EIGHT YEARS OLD, JOHN!" Rose screamed.

John stood at the sound of his name. "What did you call me? I'm your father. You don't call your father by his name!" John shouted as he slapped her. Rose wasn't expecting it, and it hurt a little. Her head turned from the blow, but she never really felt any pain. It took a couple of seconds to get over that it didn't really hurt. After a few seconds, she looked back up at John.

"You are NOT MY FATHER! My father died the same day that mom found out she was going to have me." Rose said.

"See how much she cared? He went and got himself killed."

"He couldn't help that he died! It was a work-related accident! He loved my mother. Now, you on the other hand, is a whole different ball field. You had a girlfriend, you kept her on medications she didn't even need, and you beat me! What kind of husband and father are you?" Rose asked.

John couldn't believe what he was hearing. How could she habe heard that he had had a mistress? She was only two years old at the time.

"Wondering how I know all this?" Rose asked, reading his mind. "Mom knew. She just never said anything. That's when she stopped loving you."

"Claudia, where are you going?" Chi chi asked as her granddaughter grabbed her coat.

"To get my daughter."

"Let Goku go with you."

"John said to go alone or he'd kill Rose. I'm not taking any chances. I'll be back." Claudia said, shutting the door behind her.

"Leave me alone!" Rose screamed as John hit her again. He enjoyed hearing her scream at him, just for the fact that she couldn't do anything about it.

I guess I'll kill Rose, too, John thought, laughing. I'll let Rose watch as I kill Claudia, then I'll kill her. No one will be the wiser. John snapped back to the present by Rose lightly hitting him with her fingertips, which was the only part of her hand she could move. He kneeled beside her chair and said,

"Honey, your mom is going to be coming for you soon."

"Good. The faster I get away from you, the better." Rose spat in his face. "I hope I never see you again after this. Mom will make sure you get what's coming to you. I hope she-" Rose stopped as John once again knocked her out.

Claudia couldn't believe she was going alone. If Rose is hurt, I swear, I'll kill him myself. I'll do anything to keep Rose safe. But, what if he decided to kill her anyway? Then I don't know what I'd do. She's all that keeps my spirits up. Claudia tried to hope for the best. Well, Rose can hurt him, she's already proven that. I mean, she's broke his knee, for crying out loud. I don't know many ten year olds that cab do that.

Claudia got more and more nervous the closer she got to the summer house. The house was 20 miles out of town, on the oppisite side. She knew it would take at least thirty minutes to get there, since it wasn't raining.

"Please let Rose be ok." Claudia prayed as she drove.

When Rose came to, she was hungry and thirsty. "John." Rose croaked out of her dry throat. She looked around and saw that she was no longer in the living room.

It took her a few seconds, but she finally realized that she was in the room she used when they had come out here for the summer. Rose swallowed and then screamed,

"John!"

He came running and knelt by the chair.

"What is it, sweetie?" he asked.

"I'm thirsty. And why am I in here? I can't see to well. I want to go back into the living room."

"Ok. I'll get you some water. then, when you're done, I'll move you back to the living room, ok?"

"Ok." Rose said. It was all she could do. She wanted to hit him, but she couldn't, her arms were still tied to the chair. He left for a few minutes and then came back with a glass of water. It was very warm, almost hot.

She drank most of the water not because it tasted good, it was horrible, but because she couldn't seem to drink enough to wet her throat. She was afraid to ask for anything to eat. Last time she had, John hit her. She was sore from him repeatedly hitting her, and she didn't want him to do it again.

John lifted the chair as if it weighed nothing and then moved her back into the living room.

"Better?"

"Yes."

"Good. Your mother should be arriving soon. If you promise to behave, I might let her see you."

"What? Might?" Rose asked, puzzled.

"Yes. She'll never know what hit her." John said, more to himself than Rose.

"No!" Rose said, starting to struggle against the ropes that held her to the chair. "You can't kill her! She didn't do anything to you!"

"Yes, she did!" John screamed back. "She left me! I took care of her for eight years, then she left me!"

"Only because you hit me!"

"You deserved it!"

"I deserved to be hit just about as much as you deserve my mother's love! Which you don't!" Rose screamed. That stopped him. He just looked at her for a moment. He took a minute to gather himself and then he raised his hand to hit her again. If it wasn't for a knock on the door, he would have done it.

"You better be glad." John sneered as he turned and went to the door. He opened it and there stood Claudia. Since he had only cracked the door open, she never seen him grab the butcher knife off the counter by the door.

"Hello, Claudia. You're looking beautiful, as usual." John said, putting on a smile.

"I'm not here for compliments, John. Where's Rose?" Claudia said, not showing any emotion at all.

"In the living room." As soon as she heard that, Claudia rushed to the place he had mentioned. She stopped when she got to the door.

Claudia looked into the room and saw Rose tied to a chair. Her left eye was swollen shut and purple. Her cheek on the same side almost bigger than her eye, a shade darker.

"Rose!" Claudia cried, raising her hand to her mouth.

"Mom." Rose said. It sounded muffled because of her cheek being swollen. Rose saw something gleam behind her mother and her right eye grew wide. Claudia turned around just as John brought the knife down, causing it to stab into her heart.

Rose wathed her mother fall to the floor, motionless. That was ll it took. Rose screamed and struggled against the ropes as hard as she could. John ran to the chair and started to hit her. She was so overcome with grief that she didn't feel the pain of the blows that John delivered to her.

It didn't feel like any time at all, but she eventually got out of the ropes and pushed John out of her way, getting out of the chair. She rushed to her mother's side, but she was already gone. Rose started to cry, laying across her mother's body. After a few minutes, she turned to look as John, who had started to laugh.

"You killed her!" Rose screamed. "Now I'm going to kill you!" Rose jumped up and ran at him. He couldn't do much before she got there. She knocked him down and sat on his chest.

"What are you doing?" John asked, becoming alarmed.

"Giving you a taste of your own medicne." Rose said as she started to hit him in the face. He tried to stop her, but couldn't. She was stronger than he thought she was. She continued to hit him, not realizing what she was doing, crying for her now dead mother, all because of the man she sat hitting. "HOW COULD YOU!" Rose screamed as she hit him again and again. John finally got tired of her hitting him and pushed her off of him, hard. She flew and hit the wall, landing on her stomach. She was stunned, and couldn't find it to move.

He stood up, his nose and lip bleeding. He walked over to Rose and looked down at her. He stood there for a few minutes and then kicked her. Rose spit up blood, her eyes flying open from the pain. Rose couldn't believe this was happening. Just as the wave of pain faded, she was kicked again. He waited another moment and then kicked her again.

John started to laugh like a little boy kicking a ball down a sidewalk. That was what she had become to him, a kickball. I'm going to die, Rose thought as she was kicked again. She looked up at John and saw red.

As he kicked her again, she grabbed his foot and pulled. It caught him off guard and he fell. As she done so, her side felt as if it were on fire, and it was hard to breath. She knew her ribs were broken on the right side. As John fell to the ground, Rose was trying to crawl away. He grabbed her ankle and she screamed. He twisted and broke it. That was all it took to cause Rose to snap.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

John felt her ankle snap and something about her change. Then, all of a sudden, her hair changed from black to blonde right in front of his eyes. Rose turned and looked at him, a look to kill on her face. As she turned to look at him, she screamed at the top of her lungs.

"That's IT! You killed my mother, almost killed me, and now I'm gonna kill you!"

John's eyes got as big as saucers and he screamed as he tried to crawl away out of fear.

"An eye for an eye, John." Rose said as she grabbed his right foot and twisted it until it broke. He screamed out in pain as it snaped. Rose grabbed his left arm and dislocated him shoulder.

"That's for all the times you've hurt me!" Rose screamed, unnoticed tears running down her cheeks. By this time, John was hoping that he would wake up from the nightmare. He never thought that she was capable of this. He hadn't ever felt pain like this before. Rose had crawled around to his left side and took his chin and moved his head to the right.

He knew exactly what Rose was going to do, and his last thought was that at least there won't be anymore pain.

"That's for killing my mother." Rose said, her hair turning black again as she heard a loud pop. She dragged herself back to her mother's body and lay across it, crying. Rose couldn't believe she was gone.

Rose laid there and cried for no telling how long. She looked over at John's body amd saw his cell phone. She crawled over to him and reached for the phone. As she did, John turned his head and looked at her.

"Thought you snapped my neck, didn't you?" he said as he grabbed her wrist with his good arm. He snapped her wrist and she screamed. How can he be alive, Rose thought through the pain. She looked at him and saw that he was trying to crawl away from her. He's still afraid of me, Rose thought. That gave her an idea. She started to laugh.

John stopped and turned to look at her. Is she insane? Why is she laughing? He continued to look at her and then she suddenly stopped. He brought his eyebrows together at the quickness it caused her to stop laughing. Before he he could do or say anything, she was beside him.

"What are you?" he asked her.

"You wouldn't understand." Rose answered.

"Try me."

"Part of me isn't even human."

"What?"

"Wanna find out?" Rose asked, a gleam in her eye.

"Heh. Sure, why not?" John asked back. She put her hand on his shoulder.

"What's this?"

"Just wait." Rose said, trying to gather energy. It only took a few minutes, but it seemed to take forever. All of a sudden, the next thing John knew, there was imense pain in his shoulder. He looked over and saw that he didn't even have a shoulder anymore. All that was there was a hole in the floor.

"Believe me now?" Rose asked with a small laugh.

"No." With that, Rose put her hand just above John's face, her palm down so he could see it. She gathered a little more energy and then blasted him again.

"Bet you do now." Rose said. She layed her head down on the floor. She laid there in pain and thought about what had happened. After about twenty mintues, Rose moved so that she could grab the now late John's cell phone. Now to do what I was planning to do, Rose thought to herself.

It took her a little while, but she finally figured out how to use the phone. She dialed her great-grandfather's number and listened to it ring. After about five rings, Chi chi answered.

"Hello? Son residence. Chi chi speaking."

"Grandma." Rose said into the phone, crying.

"Rose. Rose, honey, where are you?"

"In my summer house. He killed her."

"What!" Chi chi cried and then Rose heard the phone drop to the floor.

"Grandma?" Rose asked weakly. After about ten seconds, Rose heard the phone being picked up.

"Hello?" Goku asked. "Who is this?"

"Grandpa, John killed mom." Rose said, starting to cay harder.

"Rose, where are you?" Goku asked.

"I'm in my summer house. Please, Grandpa, help me." He heard her plead weakly.

"How do I get there, Rose?"

"Go out of the other side of town, out toward uncle Goten's. Keep going for about twenty miles. Please, help me grandpa. It hurts." Rose explained to him. Goku remembered that place from a time he was traveling.

"I'll be there as soon as I can. Just hang on, ok?" Goku said.

"I'll try." Rose said as the phone on her end went out. Goku picked up Chi chi and took her into their bedroom and made sure she was comfortable. Then he went out the door, determined to get hisgreat granddaughter.

By the time her grandfather had gotten there, Rose thought she was going to die. All she could think about washer mother. She'll never get to see me again, Rose thought. Suddenly, she heard the kitchen door be opened.

Rose was still as death when Goku walked into the living room. He thought maybe she had died on his way there. He walked over to Claudia, who he could tell was gone, her power level completely gone. He looked down at her and saw the knife that had casued her death. Her shirt was soaked and stained with blood.

"Grandpa?" Goku thought he had heard Rose call for him. He turned and looked at what he thought was Rose's body. Upon closer inspection, he could see her breathing, but it was heavy, as if she had something wrong with her lungs. He picked her up, wanting to make sure she was gotten to a hospital. He had just lost one grandchild, he didn't need to lose another. He planned to come back and make sure his granddaughter's body was taken care of. He took one last look at the lifeless body of his granddaughter and then went out the door.


	13. Epilouge

Epilouge

Rose was laying in a hospital bed with Goku, Chi chi, Pan, Gohan, and Videl standing around her.

"I miss mom." Rose said, tears flowing down her cheeks.

"I know." Chi chi said "We all do."

"I don't miss John one bit. I just can't believe that I done that, though." Rose said, her head down.

"Rose. I know how you feel. You just done what you're mind told you to before you could think, Gohan told her. "I've done that before, too."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Visiting hours are over." A nurse said.

"Ok." Chi chi said. she picked up a paper bag from the side of the bed on the floor and set it on the bed. "Since none of us can stay tonight, I brought you something."

"Really?" Rose asked.

"Yep. Here you go." Chi chi said, taking whatever it was from the bag. It was the stuffed rabbit that Rose had brought with her when her and her mom had left John.

"Thank you grandma Chi chi, Grandpa Goku, everyone." Rose said. "Grandpa Goku, if wasn't for you, I probably wouldn't be here right now." Rose saod.

"Don't say that." Goku replied.

"Well, I guess you oughta go." Rose said. "I don't want anyone getting in trouble because of me."

"Ok." Pan said. "Rose, stay strong. You need to more than ever now."

"Ok."

"Rose, you're going to stay with me and grandpa Gohan when you get out of the hospital, ok?" Videl said.

"Ok." Rose said, smiling.

A few weeks later, everyone was at a picnic, Rose in a wheelchair because of all the broken bones. Everyone was having a great time.

"Mom would have had so much fun." Rose said. "She died for no reason."

"That's not true. She died for you, her only daughter." Videl said.

"It just doesn't feel like it. I just keep thinking there was something that I could have done for her."

"Rose, she may be gone, but we'll always have memories. Don't ever forget that." Goten said.

"I guess so." Rose answered. "I'll never forget her, that's for sure." Rose's attention was caught when she thought she saw someone by the car. the woman was walking away from the car, but she never saw her face. They had long black hair, just like her's.

"What are you looking at, Rose?" Chi chi asked, looking at the spot Rose had seen the woman walking from.

"Nothing." Rose said. I love you, mom, Rose thought to herself as she smiled.


End file.
